U.S. Publication No. 2014/0097055 discloses a torque converter with an axially movable turbine used as a piston of a lockup clutch. In some embodiments, the torque converter includes a friction material ring attached to an axial thrust surface of the stator for transmitting a turbine and/or stator thrust load to the impeller.